sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Transcencia Star Base
1000 100 125 |buildtime=Varies |uses=0 |hull=3000 |armor=3 |shields=??? |antimatter=0 |weapon1= |weapon2= |weapon3= |weapon4= |bomb= |damage.weapon1= |damage.weapon2= |damage.weapon3= |damage.weapon4= |damage.bombing= |note= |desc= |shortcut=Q }} The Transcencia Star Base serves as the Advent's Star Base in the Entrenchment expansion pack. Built by a Talion Savior, it is capable of spreading the Unity's will to nearby planets, and can even boost the maximum allegiance at its own planet. As with the Argonev and Orkulus Star Bases, the time it takes to construct the Transcencia depends on where it is built. It will construct faster in gravity wells controlled by you or your allies than it will in those controlled by your enemies. Even without upgrades, the Transcencia comes with a passive ability that slows down the pre-jump charge of enemy ships attempting to jump away from the gravity well the starbase is in, and damages them when they do. Upgrades Like all Starbases, each Transcencia can be upgraded with up to 8 levels (modules) of the following upgrades: *'Punitive Measures' (2 levels): Adds more weapons to the Transcencia. The Transcencia begins with plasma-based attacks. The first upgrade adds laser-based attacks. The second upgrade adds long-ranged "psychic" energy weapons that do not benefit from any damage-bonus technologies, but still qualify as energy-based for the purposes of Amplify Energy Aura. *'Enhanced Preservation' (3 levels): Adds additional hull points, shield points, and armor to the Transcencia. *'Drone Capacity' (4 levels): Adds additional strike craft squadrons to the Transcencia. The starbase begins with 2 squadrons, which increases to 6, 10, 14, and 20 squadrons with each successive upgrade. *'Merchant Docks' (1 level): Adds a Trade Port to the Transcencia that produces more money than a regular trade port. You need to research this upgrade first (Requires 4 Temples of Hostility). *'Enduring Devotion' (1 level): Passively prevents the loss of planet due to bombardment. The enemy can still bombard it to reduce its population, but they cannot destroy it. You must research this upgrade first (Requires 3 Temples of Hostility). *'Evangelization Nodes' (3 levels): Adds a Temple of Communion to the Transcencia, producing culture. Can be upgraded several times to produce more culture. You must research this upgrade first (Requires 3 Temples of Hostility). *'Induced Reverence' (2 levels): Increases the maximum loyalty of the planet guarded by the Transcencia by 25/50%. You must research this upgrade first (Requires 4 Temples of Hostility). *'Mass Disorientation' (2 levels): Grants the Transcencia an antimatter pool and the special ability: mass disorientation. This ability causes affected enemy units to move erratically and become unable to fight. You must research this upgrade first (Requires 4 Temples of Hostility). *'Meteoroid Control' (2 levels): Grants the Transcencia an antimatter pool and two special abilities: Meteor Storm and Final Judgement. Meteor Storm can bombard an enemy fleet with meteors, dealing massive damage. This ability is exceptionally dangerous and no sane enemy (note: the AI is not sane) would dare attack a starbase with this upgrade directly. Final Judgement can target the planet (if the enemy controls it) to bombard it with meteors. You must research this upgrade first (Requires 6 Temples of Hostility). Category:Starbase Category:Advent Category:Entrenchment Category:Orbital Structures Category:Tactical Structure Category:Logistical Structure